The present invention relates generally to accessories for computers, and more particularly to apparatus for storing a keyboard.
Keyboards are widely used in association with computer terminals and micro-computers. A very popular keyboard is the free-standing type, generally secured by a flexible cord to other hardware. The electrical connection frequently comprises an extensible coiled cord.
A major disadvantage of locating a computer terminal and keyboard in a multi-purpose workspace is the space requirement. In particular, the computer hardware, particularly the keyboard, occupies premium desktop space, even when not in use. This situation, in combination with the generally lightweight nature and unfixed position of such keyboards, sometimes results in their misuse or abuse. For example, a worker wishing to use the desktop space occupied by the keyboard may place the keyboard on its side on the floor, propped against a side of the desk. This creates a generally undesirable situation because of increased risk of damage to a keyboard being temporarily stored on the floor.
One approach to solving this problem has been to provide dedicated workspace, for sole occupation by computer hardware. The additional furniture thus required generally increases the floorspace required for a workspace. This is undesirable in office situations in which office rent is a function of floorspace.
Another solution to the problem of space occupied by idle equipment has been the modification of office furniture in which such computer hardware is to be used. For example, ancillary sideboards or desk run-offs which can accommodate keyboards are commercially available. Certain such sideboards are dedicated to keyboard use, and may be movable, so that it and the keyboard can be moved out of the way of the worker when the keyboard is not needed for use. One such type is akin to the old fashioned retractable typewriter desk, having the sideboard attached with a levered mechanism to a desk whereby the sideboard and keyboard can be swung into a stowed position beneath the desktop. This type of approach suffers from several disadvantages: it being generally expensive to buy and install such sideboards, a large percentage of office furniture is not amenable to retrofitting, requiring replacement with more suitable or adaptable furniture.
Other approaches to solve the space problem created by keyboards are also available. These approaches include a retractable tray for supporting the keyboard. The tray is typically attached to a lower surface of the desktop. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,284 discloses a retractable work station suitable for use with a computer keyboard. Although this type of system may save space on the desktop, it is not without disadvantages. A major disadvantage is that the keyboard tray is fixed in one position along the workstation. Therefore, if a user desires to relocate the computer and/or monitor associated with the keyboard to another location along the workstation (or to another workstation), the user must disassemble the keyboard tray and reinstall it at the new location.
Thus, a need exists for apparatus for storing a keyboard that keeps the keyboard off and away from the workspace while giving a user flexibility to continue using the keyboard and the ability to easily relocate the keyboard.
The present invention provides apparatus for supporting a keyboard adjacent to a monitor. An advantage of the present invention is that it keeps the keyboard off and away from the workspace during periods of use and non-use (e.g., storage), while giving a user the ability to easily relocate the monitor and keyboard.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, an apparatus for supporting a keyboard adjacent to a monitor is provided. The apparatus includes a frame member having an upper end and a lower end, and means for attaching the upper end of the frame member to the monitor such that the lower end of the frame member extends from a lower portion of the monitor to support the keyboard.
In an illustrative embodiment, the frame member is substantially C-shaped and is configured to extend from a rear surface of the monitor, at a point at which the upper end is attached to the monitor, toward the lower portion of the monitor and continuing to extend from the lower portion of the monitor outward and away from a front surface of the monitor.
The frame member is preferably configured to move from an extended position to a retracted position. The frame member may include a tray attached to the lower end of the frame member for supporting the keyboard and may be rotatably attached to the monitor to facilitate changing the angle of the keyboard for the user to make the keyboard ergonomically pleasing to him or herself.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a monitor configured to store a keyboard is provided. The monitor includes a display screen housing, and a support frame attached to a rear portion of the display screen housing for supporting the display screen housing at a distance above a desktop. In an illustrative embodiment, the display screen housing and the support frame define a channel therebetween for storing a keyboard. Additionally provided are means for supporting the keyboard at least partially within the channel formed by the display screen housing and the support frame.
These and other features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the accompanying drawings and the following detailed description.